


Coffee Beans and Ukuleles

by Fall_Leaves_Fics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, CEO Kim Mingyu, M/M, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Kim Mingyu, musician joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_Fics/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_Fics
Summary: A CEO needs to close down a struggling business, but can't force himself to after seeing the musician that plays there.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 23





	Coffee Beans and Ukuleles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFangurlTho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangurlTho/gifts).



What do you consider magic?   
To most people, they’d think of the movies, the fairies and the beasts from folklore, everything from the fae to the satyrs. They’d think of the stories where the prince saves the princess from her tower and her evil stepmother, taking her to his kingdom and marrying her, the entire “Happily Ever After” moment everyone dreams for themselves.   
But some people think magic is something entirely different.   
If you asked the ukulele player who was often seen playing the open mic at the Java Bar next to campus, he’d say that magic was in the smell of the beans that wafted through the air, the sound waves that emitted from any musical instrument, the warm neutral tones he decorated his life with.   
If you asked the CEO that owned the Java Bar next to campus, he’d say that magic didn’t live in the world, it was left to the clouds and dreamers, the people who were ignorant enough to believe, it wasn’t something he had time for.   
It was supposed to be a meeting with the management, a meeting about the shutdown of the establishment. With the introduction of the Starbucks on campus, their clientele, consisting mostly of students, severely diminished, and now the store wasn’t bringing in any profit.   
Maybe it was a bit impractical to have meetings discussing this type of situation, but Mingyu always felt it was more appropriate given the seriousness of the news.   
So there he was, walking in the door in his perfectly tailored suit on what so happened to be 5 pm on a Thursday, the smell of coffee beans roasting and the sounds of a folk song he couldn’t remember the name of drifting through the air. He nodded to the manager behind the counter, a long-time employee by the name of Jeonghan. He smiled as he waved Mingyu over to a table, claiming he was busy at the moment and he’d be free in a few minutes. Mingyu smiled, nodded, and sat down at a table close to the door.   
Even though Mingyu technically owned this building, he’d never been inside until this very moment. Sitting at the small table with his legs crossed, he let his eyes wander over the quaint cafe. From the giant machines behind the coffee counter to the black board accent wall opposite, it felt lived in and worn with love. Looking over at the way Jeonghan greeted every customer with a smile, no other workers behind the counter due to lack of funds but still so happy to be there, only two other customers inside the shop. He sighed softly; his heart was too soft for this line of work.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the start of a new song, this time accompanied by a sweet voice. Looking up to the front of the shop, he noticed the small black stage with a mic stand. There was a boy on the stage singing softly into the microphone and playing the ukulele, strumming the small instrument with soft, delicate movements. Soft brown hair, pretty lips, an almost cat-like set of eyes and a stunning smile. Belatedly, Mingyu realized this boy was the one playing when he walked in, but he hadn’t noticed him.   
Why hadn’t he noticed him?   
As the boy played the song, Mingyu felt transported out of his body. He found his mind wandering, daydreaming about the boy and who he was. His beautiful voice called to him, beckoned him closer. Mingyu couldn’t tear his eyes away.   
It didn’t help when the singer finally opened his eyes and met Mingyu’s agape ones. The wind was knocked out of Mingyu’s chest. Beautiful brown eyes that shone with hope and innocence. They screamed of his youth, and Mingyu couldn’t get enough of it.   
It seemed the boy couldn’t either, for he didn’t break eye contact for the remainder of his song.   
When the boy finished his set, he set the ukulele on his stool before walking towards Mingyu. His heart raced in fear; what should he say? What should he do? Before he could formulate a plan, the boy turned to his right and sat at the counter behind him instead, leaving Mingyu speechless yet relieved. He couldn’t see him, but he was less than a meter away. He looked down at the table, his fingers tapping against the wood as he focused on the boy behind him.   
He could hear Jeonghan approach him, something was being poured, and the beautiful creature sighed.   
“Don’t make that face, Shua, your set went really great!”  
“I’m still not comfortable playing the ukulele.. I kept messing up.”  
Jeonghan snorted, and Mingyu smiled under his breath. “You were amazing, as always.” Jeonghan sighed. “And, it’s not like we have a lot of customers for you to embarrass yourself in front of anyway.”  
“Don’t say that, Hyung, it’ll get better.”  
A scoff. “Yeah, no.” Their voices dropped to just above a whisper, and Mingyu had to strain to hear. “That guy behind you is the owner, and he’s here to tell me this place is done for.”  
There was a minute of silence where it seemed the conversation had ended on the sour note, and Mingyu worried for the future conversation he was going to have. Would he hate him now that he knew he was here to shut down this cafe he seemed to love? Would he think he’s a rich kid who never had to work a day in his life? Would he think-  
“I don’t know, I think he’s kinda hot.”  
He couldn’t help the short laugh that left his lips, and he could feel their eyes on him in shock. He looked over his shoulder at the two, a smile on his lips at their almost horrified expressions.   
“I was here to shut this place down, but I decided against it after that performance.”  
He laughed at the expressions once more, Jeonghan’s morphing from terror to shock to happiness and the pretty boy’s morphing from fear to slight embarrassment. Mingyu stood from his table and tucked his hands into his pockets in an attempt to look cool, but inside, his pulse had increased what felt like ten fold. The two others stood as he did, but he still looked down to nod at Jeonghan before looking at the singer. “What’s your name?”  
He sputtered slightly before answering, caught off guard by the question. “Joshua Hong.”   
Mingyu nodded, slightly mouthing the name again and muttering under his breath, “Cute name for a cute boy...”  
He noticed out of the corner of his eye the singer- Joshua- blush at the comment, and he cleared his throat to get over his own embarrassment at getting caught. He looked at Joshua after composing himself, a small smile on his lips. “I’m assuming you play the open mic every Thursday?”   
Joshua nodded, and Mingyu nodded in return, looking at the floor before making eye contact again, his hand pulling his wallet out. “You gained an admirer today, pretty boy.” Mingyu pulled a bill out of his wallet and handed it off to Joshua, putting his wallet back in his pocket and smiling at him. “See you next Thursday, ‘Shua.’”  
As the CEO left the store, the believer looked down and noticed the $100 bill in his hand. He looked up to the café door, and, simultaneously, the CEO looked over his shoulder to the door. There was a warmth in his chest, and a smile rose on his face.   
Was this magic?


End file.
